1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking arrow system and more particularly pertains to allowing a hunter to follow a paint trail to quickly locate hunted game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting arrows of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting arrows of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting bow and arrow hunters through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,229 to Kelling discloses a Game Tracking Arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,594 to Benke discloses a Drug Injection System for Use With an Arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,781 to Shiflett discloses an Arrow Locating Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,712 to Olson discloses a Marking Pellet Gun and Rigid, Fracturable Pellet Therefor. U.S. Design Pat. No. 314,416 to Rezmer discloss a Replaceable Blade Broadhead Arrow Tip. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,533 to Vandersteen discloses a Drug Injection Apparatus for an Animal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe tracking arrow systems as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the tracking arrow system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a hunter to follow a paint trail to quickly locate hunted game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tracking arrow system which can be used for allowing a hunter to follow a paint trail to quickly located hunted game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.